There's Enough Room For Two
by daisherz365
Summary: Molly goes to check on Sherlock in her room, just to make sure he's fine and doesn't need anything and he asks her to join him instead. (Bolt-hole inspired fic, as mentioned in S3)


There's Enough Room For Two - (ficlet)

**Synopsis: Molly goes to check on Sherlock in her room, just to make sure he's fine and doesn't need anything and he asks her to join him instead. Bolt-hole fic. **

_I posted this yesterday on Tumblr, and reluctantly decided that I wanted to post in other places because of a lot of reasons. I've been dished some rough circumstances lately and this kind of helped cheer me up in a way. I hope you like it! 3 day_

_P.S. I will be updated something later as I can get into the groove of picking one of the two things I want/need to write - A Study in Chemistry or The Knockout. I hope you like whatever it ends up being._

_P.P.S. I might write another one of these. This was an interesting thing to write._

* * *

><p>Molly knew he didn't like to be disturbed. He enjoyed the quiet, ambiance that her room gave him. Somehow he couldn't get that at Baker Street in his own flat. She hadn't exactly asked too many questions about it but they had come to a silent agreement that it was okay for him to find a place in her own home for him to sit on his own and think or sometimes sleep.<p>

She had found him asleep a few times, not that he he knew that or at least he hadn't commented on it. Molly was the type who felt like she needed to be a proper host to people when they were inside her house, it was a really rare occurrence nowadays but she had hosted a few guests when she had been in a relationship (nearly married, broke it off now), and had a few friends over over the years.

It wasn't completely wrong of her to make her way towards her bedroom. It was her room but she usually gave him his space as he needed it to de-clutter his thoughts and what-have-you. Molly honestly didn't know what he did all day roaming around in that big brain of his. She imagined it was probably more intricate than anyone else ever thought.

As she pushed the door open a little bit she expected to see him in a daze, hands flitting about as he searched for something or just to see him lying still on the bed as he usually was. She did expect him to immediately turn towards her. She wasn't completely in the room but he would be able to see her.

"Oh…do you want me to get you anything? Or…go, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you're still breathing…" She giggled a little as she pushed the door open a little bit more.

Sherlock looked amused as he beckoned her forward. "No, I'm fine Molly. Would you like to join me though? I think I've grew increasingly bored of the silence."

"Then what are you still doing in here?" She questioned as she kicked off her slippers and shuffled to sit in the empty space that was left. He preferred the right side, she noticed. She didn't really think much into that but she found it funny that he didn't roam around like most people who had a bed to themselves would do.

He was more controlled that way.

"Didn't feel like moving. You just woke up from a nap." He told her. Molly moved to mess with her hair which was pulled up on the top of her head in a little bun. It was nearly like how she had it for Mary and John's wedding but less put together. A few strands were more than likely out of place. That was the only physical indication that she could think of that could give him a clue into the fact that she had taken to bundling up on the couch and sleeping instead of doing something else around the house that didn't surround coming in her own room. Though, she had when she first got here and found him to change out of her work clothes.

He had been too closed off to notice her changing out of her clothes within the same room, so she didn't worry too much about giving him a peek. She wasn't too worried about anything of the sort. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true but she had been quick about the switch.

"Yes…" She trailed off, waiting for him to say something else. "Sleep well?" He asked.

Molly just nodded, finding it entirely too strange that he was asking about her sleeping habits. He had asked about her well-being on a handful of occasions since he had been back but it wasn't entirely needed. He could just deduce it. She had the inkling he was trying to be more social with her. It was nice.

They were quiet for a few minutes. Molly enjoyed it for a little while longer before she asked about how he was doing. She was genuinely curious. One of the main reasons why he was here at all was because he was on his own now. He needed a place of comfort that he was well accustomed with that would serve as his own little hideaway. In a word that's what this was.

Molly didn't mind it.

"I'm fine, Molly. I am working and with friends and everything is as it should be."

"You're not entirely satisfied though, are you?"

Sherlock drew in a deep breath as he peered down at Molly in her flannel pajama pants and entirely too large cotton t-shirt with the name of a company he didn't recognize on it. It said it was from somewhere in America. He wondered where she'd gotten her hands on it. He could tell that she wore it several times or at least the owner had before it came into her possession. Her hair was out of her face as usual, he found it entirely too distracting to have so much visual awareness of her face. He found it appealing.

Not really in the way one would expect of a man who was attracted to a woman. He believed it was what John called "cute" or "adorable", she had nice symmetry. She wasn't perfect of course, that's what drew him to her in a sense. He hadn't fully realized it entirely before but it was her quiet imperfects that made he comfortable with being around her. He couldn't handle people who had a upper hand on him but in her own right she had a dainty glove clad upper hand on him. She could see right through him which is why he was looking at her so closely right now.

He respected her for it, too. Though it was something that kept him on his guard. He used to slip up and that's what had made him realize how much she really saw from the outside when he drop his guard.

Sherlock hummed silently for a bit, still thinking about how to answer her question. "Yes and no. I am happy for everyone around me for finding happiness and solitude with themselves and others who equally are fit for them and help better them in the right way, but I do find myself conflicted."

"About what exactly?" Molly had a clue but she wanted to hear him say it first. "You have to understand and I suppose you might the idea that before John, and before you I was on my own. Constantly fending for ways of keeping myself amused and occupied when there was nothing for me to latch onto. No cases, nothing. It was just me and the fact that I can't always have someone there to be there for me troubles me greatly. I've gotten used to it besides the two years I spent away I spent a couple with people who I genuinely like and care about and I'm adjusting as best as I can on my own but it's not easy."

Molly took to placing a hand over his; the one that was closest to her. They were shoulder to shoulder against her headboard. "I know." She confessed quietly.

"It's like taking a large step backwards. John's there when he can. The baby will be coming into the picture soon and everyone is just so busy. That's why this works for me…Molly."

She tilted her head up so that she can really look at his face. She wasn't too surprised to see the soft look he was giving her but it still startled her to see such vulnerability in his eyes. He was usually so guarded, it was gratifying for her. She also found relief in the fact that he hadn't moved his hand from where she had hers carefully placed on his.

Perhaps, she was comforting him a bit. That was what she was trying to do. She knew it wasn't exactly normal for them to be able to do this.

"I appreciate the fact that you still allow me this service. This tiny place albeit with it's excessive pillows and frilly things that I am quite aware aren't all yours but heirlooms is a second place for me to find solace. Second to Bart's." He paused for a brief moment, looking away from Molly. She too, focused her gaze away from him as to not be too obvious about how truly intrigued she was by this moment of honesty they were having with each other.

"I am also aware that I can't do this forever. You'll want to have your place for other activities that I can't be apart of and…" Molly stopped him short with a laugh. Sherlock turned his attention back to her fighting the impulse to pull his hand away from her. She was laughing at him.

He frowned for a moment as he saw the grin that had appeared on her face. She looked prettier when she was smiling.

_Stop._

Why was she smiling?

"As you have pointed out previously, I don't currently have a man in my life who I am engaging on any frivolous activities as you are suggesting, Sherlock. I need you to understand that you don't have to worry about having to finding other place. You're always welcome wherever I am. Wherever I call home, it can be yours too."

This was puzzling for him. How could she be so selfless? She could genuinely get married to someone someday and she was still offering to give him a space in her home. What in the world could that possibly mean?

He knew of course why but he had dodged discussing that ever if possible. It wasn't entirely out of his depth however and instead of bringing the subject up though he probably should he retracted his hand from hers and did something very different. Something that if anyone else was there would probably be a lot of talking. He wasn't an affectionate person and in her own right he couldn't say Molly would be the one to do it out in the open.

Which was why this was perfect. The bolt-hole was a safe place.

He carefully slid his arm around Molly's back and into her waist so that he was able to pull her closer to him. "You've made me speechless, Molly Hooper. Again." He cleared his throat.

Molly didn't comment on the fact that he had willing went to give her some sort of embrace or the fact that she could feel his breath against her hair as she slid her arm around his waist and laid her head against his side where he fit her comfortably against him.

"You're welcome, Sherlock."


End file.
